Abrazo
by puppyangel7
Summary: When words are not enough to express how they feel...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks for reading!**

Damon felt hopeless as he scanned the area and he thought he was never going to find her, but then he heard something.

When she stepped out of the clearing and her eyes met his, she couldn't believe that she was actually glad to see him. There was a moment that had passed between them as she hesitantly walked toward him.

He tried to not look happy that he had found her, trying to mask it, but the words rolled off his lips and he said, "I could hug you right now." His eyes flicked over her, wondering if it was all right to hug her.

She stood before him and soon they were hugging, locked in an embrace that was so sweet and comforting.

He never thought that they would come to this, and he was so grateful that she was okay.

For a moment he felt guilty about what he had said earlier, that he didn't care for her, but all those mean comments he said were to hide the way he felt about her, because if anyone ever knew about those feelings, and if she found out and didn't feel the same way then it would just break him.

They let go of each other and stared at one another as if seeing each other for the first time and for a while it was awkward.

Damon looked into Bonnie's eyes, which were a vibrant green with a tint of brown and it was as if something sliced throughout his body and for an instant he looked at her lips, wanting to kiss her. He didn't know if it was the situation that was starting to cause these feelings to resurface, so he blocked them.

Bonnie never thought that she would have been against Damon's leather jacket unless he was killing her.

Shock was what went through her mind as his arms wrapped around her. There were so many questions that kept circling through her mind. Why had Damon stayed behind to find her? Why wasn't he comforting Elena? Stefan could have easily stayed and looked for her? No she wasn't going to make a big deal about this because it wasn't.

She had more important things to think about like Jeremy passing away and how she was going to bring him back.

"I know how to bring Jeremy back," Bonnie stated and Damon nodded.

Damon stared ahead as he drove, listening to Bonnie as she talked about how she was going to bring Jeremy back and it sounded crazy.

He couldn't let her kill twelve people. He believed that she could do anything, but he would not let her commit murder.

She would lose herself if she ever did it, and he cared about her a lot, more than he was willing to admit, so he fought the urge to say something negative about her whole idea, because that hug was still on his mind.

His silence bothered her and she wondered what he was thinking about. She thought she had a clue. He was feeling the same way she had felt when Shane had told her about what Silas could do and seemed ridiculous at first, but she wanted it to work. She _needed_ it to work.

Damon tried not to glance at her as he drove on, for fear that he might try to comfort her in some way. He was thankful that he had found her, and though he would never tell her he loved her; there were other ways to express it.

As a stillness settled over them, they both were thinking about the same thing: the hug.

**That hug was so sweet wasn't it guys? Tonight's episode was an emotional one and everyone was great. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and abrazo means hug in Spanish. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. I also do not own the song. Thanks for reading! I'm so glad to see that I have some Delena shippers in the house so super thanks. Michelle3737 I didn't notice that she was wearing his jacket OMG! Anyway, I chose this song because I think it pertains to both characters but mainly Damon.**

**Three Wishes by The Pierces**

_We'd be so less fragile  
If we're made from metal  
And our hearts from iron  
And our minds from steel  
And if we built an army  
Full of tender bodies  
Could we love each other  
Would we stop to feel_

Damon lay there on the bed, thinking about the hug and he didn't know why he couldn't just put it out of his mind. Elena turned around and glided a finger across his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" she said dryly. Her voice changed somehow and she said things now without any meaning.

"It's no big deal," he said, shrugging.

"Oh that means that it is," she said calmly. "Anyway tell me about how you found Bonnie," she asked without any real interest.

Damon made a face and said, "Well I was walking through the woods and she was kneeling before a tree and I came over to her and said, 'Oh come on where the hell have you been? We have to go,' and that was pretty much it and I dragged her off and that's all."

"You're lying," Elena said, looking right at Damon.

"What are you talking about," Damon said, sitting up in bed and looking down at her.

"Yeah you pretend that you don't care about her, but you do. You care about everyone Damon just in your own way. Just stop it, you're really not that convincing," Elena told him lazily.

"I don't care," Damon said, his voice cracking.

"I'm so tired of you Damon," she said, turning away from him. Damon's eyes widened as he looked at her because he was reminded of Katherine.

"Elena!"

"Oh please, I've always believed you had a thing for her and you're just always trying to convince everyone you don't. Don't you get tired of lying?" Elena said, turning around and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Damon mimicked her, by crossing his own arms and said, "I always tell the truth."

"Yeah okay," she said, rolling her eyes. "I have to get ready for school. I'm joining the cheerleading team again." She didn't look happy at all as she got ready and Damon was starting to regret turning off her humanity.

_And you want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away  
_

Bonnie couldn't believe the text from Elena saying that she had burned her house down, so she went to go see for herself.

She walked slowly to the former Gilbert residence and she looked at the mailbox as the only indicator that that had indeed been the house.

She made her way to the ruins and touched the floor and looked through the ashes for anything that may be salvageable. She couldn't believe Elena had really committed arson and as she looked through the scorch marks she saw Elena's burnt shoes. Suddenly she turned around aware that someone was watching her. She looked to find Damon, standing there and he walked toward her.

"I can't believe she did it," she said.

"Me neither," he said.

"How is she?" Bonnie asked him.

He shrugged. "You should ask her yourself."

Bonnie didn't know why she was nervous as Damon came and bent down to where she was.

"You okay?" he asked her, getting real close.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip and said, "I'll manage."

"So when are you going back to school?" Damon asked her, willing her to look him in the eye, but he could see that she had something else on her mind. He was going to repeat himself when she answered him.

"I can't go back now and see his locker," she said. "There were just too many things I didn't get to say to him," she said. Bonnie thought she had it all together, but the sorrow came in a wave and before she knew it, she was crying and Damon was holding her as she cried. Then she cried even more for an entirely different reason.

It occurred to Damon at the moment that he and Bonnie had reached an understanding that did not need to be verbalized. The hug did not need to have a meaning attached to it, and it would be something that for now he would just put on the backburner.

Bonnie continued to sob against his chest and she started to say, "I, I f-failed."

"Listen," he said, "you didn't fail."

Placing her hands on each side of his shoulders, she tugged so that he would let her go and he did, but his hands now were on top of her shoulders. He looked into her eyes then intensely and told her, "You can't always be the hero."

Bonnie had her eyes trained on him and she saw that he was being sincere. She was used to it however, being the hero, and now she felt like she had to make up for what happened to Jeremy. She was off in space again when he spoke, "It's our fault for having reserved that role for you, and all we did was encumber you, without giving any thought to how you felt and for that I'm so-''

"Don't touch me," she lashed out. Instantly his hands were at his own sides and he looked at her surprised by her outburst. She got up quickly and walked away from him, leaving him alone to think about her sanity.

_You say you want to know her like a lover  
And undo her damage, she'll be new again  
Soon you'll find that if you try to save her  
It will lose her anger  
You will never win  
_

"So Elena you're going to help with the festival. You can be in charge of-''

"First of all you didn't even ask me if I wanted to help. Second don't you have anything better do with your life than organize these stupid events that no one really cares about?"

Caroline's mouth fell open as she listened to her friend.

Elena remained stone- faced as she saw her friend start to cry. "What are you going to do now? Run to Bonnie and tell her that I was mean to you?"

Caroline tried to stop crying as she stared at Elena. "You need to think about your priorities," Elena said, and walked off to her history class. Caroline heard Elena say under her breath, "Like maybe you should study for your SAT's."

Once inside the classroom she sat in the back and took out her binder. She listened to Mr. Frederickson explain laissez-faire economics for ten minutes when she sighed deeply. People started to look at her as she sighed four more times heavily. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she held up her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Gilbert, do you have a question?"

"Mr. Frederickson, I just want to say that I don't think anyone here really cares about what you're talking about and frankly I don't either." With that said she walked out of class, leaving all her classmates in disbelief.

Elena came home to the Salvatore boarding house, and threw her book bag onto the chair.

"I got into a fight with this girl," she told Damon, who was drinking a bottle of bourbon. Stefan walked in a moment later and exchanged a glance with Damon.

"She totally deserved it though."

"Not a good day huh?" Damon said, downing his drink. After talking to Bonnie, he had been drinking to forget her. He didn't want to think about her when he first woke up in the morning and he didn't want to think about her tonight.

"I was so bored," Elena said, making her way to him. She took the bottle out of his hand and began chugging it.

"I need to get away from Mystic Falls like now," she said, throwing the bottle on the carpet.

"So where do you want to go?" Damon and Stefan asked her.

"Anywhere," she said flatly.

_And you want three wishes:  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away_

Bonnie walked slowly to her house, stopping by the fence to look through her window. She didn't feel like going in, but she couldn't go anywhere else. She approached her porch sluggishly and when she made it to the front door, she took a deep breath and opened her door. Closing the door, she looked in the living room and sighed in relief. However, she stopped midway when she saw him sitting at her dining room table. Professor Shane set his book down, and settled his glossy eyes upon her, causing her heart to beat really fast.

"You were with him weren't you?" he asked her, albeit he knew the answer.

"Yes," she murmured.

"So why didn't you do what you were supposed to?" he asked, keeping his voice from being forceful, but kind with a hint of irritation.

"There can be no beginning so long as he is alive," he explained to her. "I know you can kill him Bonnie and the longer you keep putting it off the harder it will be."

_You want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And a clean conscience  
And all it's blisses  
You want one true lover with a thousand kisses  
You want soft and gentle and never vicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. Here's one of the perfect songs that fits them and it's called "Madness" by Muse. I just love the beginning of that song and I think you will too. Thanks for reading.**

And when I look back, at all the crazy fights we have,

Like some king of M-m-madness,

Was taking control, yeh, -Muse

Elena's insouciant attitude had been getting on everyone's nerves and she kept fighting with people and enjoying the rise she got out of them. Their anger fed her somehow when she was so empty and hollow, and to her it was the only way she knew she was having an effect on them. She fought with Caroline and then made up with her, but it was like she wanted to inflict pain on others just to apologize later, but she wasn't really sorry. She wanted to see Bonnie, but she had been busy, so when she went on her road trip with Damon she fumed about how Bonnie wasn't there for her.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was going through her own turmoil and she couldn't get out of her house. She tried but she was held back by Silas muttering in a language she didn't understand. When she understood him, she didn't like one word that came out of his mouth and mostly because what he said was true. He told her that the others saw her as insignificant and that it was time to seek revenge for the way they treated her.

He said things that she had kept hidden and said a lot that made her wonder. He made her make daggers with her friends' names on it. She had one for Stefan, Elena, Caroline and more importantly Damon. Silas said it would be imperative to take Damon out first and that the others would be easier.

A few years ago, killing Damon may have seemed plausible, however, now she felt like they had reached some sort of friendship. Bonnie was glad when she heard that Damon and Elena went to New York because it gave her time.

"You know when they get back I expect you to be ready," Silas said in a stern tone.

"I will be," she sighed in irritation. "I got you the blood bags didn't I?"

Silas nodded and said, "And for that I'm grateful, hence you get to live."

"The last thing she remembers is being in that cave." Stefan said, taking a pause. "Then I told her that Jeremy didn't make it and that we didn't get the cure."

"Do you need me to come up?" Damon said, disappointed because the only thing that he cared about was that she had forgotten the hug. They had gotten so far and now it seemed like they were taking a couple of steps back.

"No, stay and try to find Katherine," Stefan told him. "I'll help her."

Damon wanted to be the one to help, but to voice that out loud would be admitting that he cared and he wasn't about to do that.

Damon returned to Mystic Falls irritated with Elena and how she was behaving. He didn't even recognize her anymore and right now all he wanted to do was talk to Bonnie. He stood on her front porch and knocked.

Bonnie stayed still on the couch, while Shane/Silas cast her menacing look. He passed the stake to her and she reached for it.

"Come on Bonnie open up."

Silas pointed to the door and she shook her head. Silas rushed over to her quickly and lifted her up.

"I can hear you breathing in there," Damon said.

Bonnie put the stake in her back pocket and slowly opened the door. Damon watched her confused. "Look, I know you're not going to invite me in, but we need to talk."

Shane stood behind the door intently gazing at Bonnie. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked him, trying to say something with her eyes, but Damon seemed to be preoccupied with something else.

"Let's go somewhere private," Damon said with a tilt of his head.

Bonnie nodded. "Give me a moment. I just need to get ready."

Bonnie closed the door and watched as Silas turned into her. She handed Silas/ Bonnie the stake and watched herself go out with Damon.

**So what is Silas, who is pretending to be Bonnie do to Damon? What does Damon have in store for Bonnie? As always thanks for reading and I would like to hear your thoughts, questions, or a discussion about the show in general is always nice. **


End file.
